Recomponiendo los pedazos
by Djancaz-bru
Summary: ¿Cómo recomponer lo que se ha roto tras el desastre?


Autor: DjancazBru

E-mail: "Recomponiendo los pedazos"

Clasificación: nc-17.

Categoría: Episode filler. Erótico. John/Aeryn. Estáis avisados, este relato es para adultos.

Spoilers: Crackers don´t matter.

Comentarios: Por supuesto.

Notas de la autora: (1)He saltado constantemente de punto de vista, pero escribir género erótico no es tan fácil, así que no me lo tengáis en cuenta ¿vale?. (2) En la última escena de "Crackers don´t..." John recita el inicio de una rima popular inglesa sobre Humpty Dumpty, un personaje que también sale en "Alicia a través del espejo" (las referencias a Carroll son constantes en Farscape): es un huevo que se cae y se rompe en pedazos, y ni todos los caballos ni los hombres del rey pueden recomponerlo. John se refiere, por supuesto, a cómo recuperar la confianza con sus compañeros de nave, especialmente con Aeryn, después de todo lo sucedido. El título sale de ahí, pero pierde sentido en la versión traducida.

Resumen¿Cómo recomponer lo que se ha roto tras el desastre.?

_Todos los personajes de Farscape son propiedad de Hallmark Entertaiment, The Jim Henson Company._

_Han sido utilizados sin permiso, y sin intención de obtener beneficio económico de ningún tipo._

"**Recomponiendo los pedazos."**

**DjancazBru**

Solo en la cocina, John Crichton emitió un suspiro de fastidio y dejó en el plato el cracker que había estado mordisqueando. No estaba en su mejor momento, y a pesar de que ningún peligro parecía acosarles tras su última aventura con T´raltixx, el ambiente a bordo de Moya era muy opresivo. Mirando al techo, comenzó a enumerar para sí mismo las numerosas razones que intervenían en su estado de ánimo:

Estaba asqueado de comer los cubos alimenticios que habían comprado en el último planeta comercial. Estaba harto de crackers que sabían a cartón, de no tener nada más con qué acompañarlos, de encontrar migas por todas partes... Quería comida de verdad, joder, con una ansiedad que le hacía pensar en Rygel. Además los crackers le recordaban todo lo que había pasado y si tuvieran cualquier otra cosa que comer él mismo se encargaría de lanzarlos al espacio para no verlos nunca más.

La tensión entre los habitantes de Moya era palpable. Llevaban días evitando encontrarse, y cuando tenían que interactuar se trataban con suma cortesía pero apenas se miraban a la cara. A un nivel racional todos entendían lo que había pasado y las causas que desencadenaron aquella situación, pero eso no evitaba que se sintieran a la vez dolidos por las palabras de los otros y culpables por haber causado dolor a los demás.

Únicamente Chiana parecía buscar su compañía, y sus nada sutiles insinuaciones respecto a lo que había pasado bajo la influencia de T´raltixx le avergonzaban y sólo servían para hacerle sentir aún más incómodo. Ella, por el contrario, parecía encantada.

Necesitaba, sí, necesitaba hablar con Aeryn para aclarar las cosas. Quería disculparse como es debido y echar fuera de sí el resentimiento que le habían dejado las palabras de ella... Había estado muy acertada en lo que dijo sobre vivir a la sombra de un padre que había sido un héroe, ser un mono de pruebas que había jodido su primer experimento... Aeryn no hablaba mucho pero cuando lo hacía sabía cómo poner el dedo en la llaga.

La situación con Aeryn le dolía mucho más que con los otros y John sabía de sobras el motivo: a los otros no los quería de la misma manera... otra cosa es que estuviera listo para admitirlo. Ella también parecía sentirse especialmente mal con él. Hacía ya tres días que, gracias a los esfuerzos de ambos, habían conseguido no cruzarse ni una sola vez. Una mínima parte de sí mismo, la parte que era puro Crichton y que no se dejaba derrotar ante nada, se repetía que si estaba tan afectada tal vez se debiera también a sentimientos "especiales" –no se atrevía a ponerles un nombre- hacia él. En ese caso, se decía, merecía la pena luchar por arreglar las cosas.

La idea de que cualquier cosa sería mejor que aquella dolorosa incertidumbre le hizo decidirse.

"¿Piloto?"

"¿Sí, comandante?". La voz del Piloto sonaba excesivamente mansa hasta para él. El pobre seguía muy avergonzado por sus comentarios sobre lo inferiores que eran los humanos.

"¿Podrías localizar a Aeryn, por favor?" La voz de Crichton sonó igualmente suave. No se había tomado a mal lo que el Piloto había dicho; en gran parte era cierto y él mismo había sido muy injusto al burlarse de su aspecto y tratar de forma tan grosera a la criatura más amable de la nave.

El piloto tardó unos microts más de lo habitual en contestar, y cuando lo hizo su tono era tímido, como de disculpa. "Lo siento, comandante, pero la oficial Sun me ha pedido que sólo se la localizase en caso de emergencia."

Mierda. "Gracias, Piloto, no te preocupes."

Decepcionado, empezó a deambular por la nave preguntándose dónde podría estar su amiga – si es que quería seguir siendo su amiga, se dijo con un suspiro. La idea de intentar sobornar al Piloto se le pasó por la cabeza, pero sabía perfectamente que una promesa hecha a Aeryn Sun era sagrada para el navegante. Esos dos sí que tenían un vínculo de amistad estrecho. Además ¿cómo se soborna a un tío que ya tiene todo lo quiere: un leviatán del que forma parte físicamente y las estrellas, nada menos?... Los hay afortunados, pensó con un punto de envidia.

Intentó pensar como Aeryn Sun, expacificadora. La búsqueda seguiría un patrón lógico: primero los lugares con más posibilidades. De esta manera fueron descartados sucesivamente su camarote, el gimnasio, el hangar de mantenimiento donde estaba el pispa, la terraza y comandancia. Luego las áreas de servicio más habituales, cocina, sala de fluido amnéxico (o lavandería, como lo llamaba él), armería, enfermería, almacenes... Incluso dio un vistazo rápido y casual a los baños comunitarios, sin entretenerse mucho para no despertar susceptibilidades en los posibles usuarios. Ah, estará con el Piloto, pensó, y se acercó a la zona por un pasillo de servicio que permitía ver sin ser visto. Tampoco estaba allí.

"¿Dónde están las llaves?, Matarile-rile...", canturreó, cada vez más descorazonado. Y tropezó con un DRD.

"Lo siento, pequeño, no te había visto", dijo en un murmullo, al reconocer al DRD que todavía llevaba la antena mal enderezada con la cinta aislante de color azul, y siguió caminando.

Y volvió a tropezar. Con el mismo DRD. Estaba algo ensimismado, pero no tanto como para cruzarse en el camino del robot dos veces en tres microts. Se agachó: "¿Quieres algo¿O estás buscando pelea, eh?" acabó con una sonrisa.

El DRD volvió a darle un golpe en el pie. "¿Piloto?"

Las antenas del DRD se encendieron dos veces. Eso era un no.

"¿Moya?"

No hubo más respuesta que otro golpecito, tras lo cual el DRD se puso en marcha pasillo adelante. Unos microts después se detuvo a esperarle, agitando las antenas. Intrigado, le siguió.

"Bueno, amigo, espero que sepas adónde te diriges, porque yo hace tiempo que me he perdido", masculló al cabo de un buen rato de subir niveles y cruzar pasillos demasiado estrechos para su envergadura.

El DRD no hizo ruido ni contestó, pero iluminó una puerta de acceso estrecha y larga. Se encontraba en un lugar de la nave que no había visto nunca, y eso que creía que la conocía entera.

"¿Quieres que vaya por ahí?"

Las antenas lanzaron un solo destello.

"Te he ofendido de algún modo imperdonable y quieres lanzarme al espacio. Es eso ¿no?"

Las antenas se iluminaron dos veces antes de que el robot amarillo girase con aire de indignación y le dejase solo. Al parecer los DRD no tenían un sentido del humor muy desarrollado.

Después de una inspiración profunda, John se decidió a abrir la puerta, inquieto por lo que pudiera encontrarse al otro lado. Lo que encontró fue un pasillo relativamente corto que conducía a una sala pequeña, cubierta por un campo de fuerza que permitía ver todo el inmenso campo de estrellas que les rodeaba. Debía de estar en la parte superior del lomo de Moya. Tuvo tiempo de pensar que era una versión minúscula de la terraza antes de ver a Aeryn Sun acurrucada en un rincón, con la cabeza apoyada en el campo de fuerza y la cara vuelta al exterior.

"Estás aquí", dijo mientras se acercaba con prudencia.

Unos microts después, con la cara todavía vuelta, le llegó la respuesta. "¿Siempre dices obviedades, Crichton?".

La voz era un poco más grave de lo habitual, como si no la hubiera utilizado en varios días o como si... De repente vio su rostro reflejado en el campo de fuerza, que actuaba como un espejo de azogue oscuro. Oh, Dios mío, pensó: los ojos estaban hinchados, la piel en torno a la nariz y a la boca estaba enrojecida... Había convivido lo suficiente con sus hermanas y con algunas novias para reconocer los signos de una buena llantina. Pero las sebacianas no lloraban mucho ¿no? Al menos Aeryn Sun no lo hacía... Decidió que hacer como que no se daba cuenta sería lo más conveniente.

"No conocía este cuarto. Es... acogedor."

"Es relativamente nuevo. Moya aún crece y construye nuevas habitaciones. Dentro de unos ciclos ésta será la terraza superior, creo." La voz fue ganando en normalidad a medida que hablaba, y John se felicitó por haber comenzado con un tema neutro.

"Pues es un mirador increíble. La vista quita el aliento ¿Cómo lo descubriste?"

"Llegué aquí un día que intentaba buscar algo útil entre todo el dren que se acumula en la cubierta superior. ¿Y tú?"

"¿Yo? No, yo es la primera vez que estoy aquí."

"No soy idiota, Crichton" dijo ella con impaciencia. "¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?".

Se acabó la tregua, pensó. Hora de lanzarse a la piscina. "Bueno, estaba dando vueltas, me perdí y... Me perdí mientras te buscaba", concluyó. Lo cual era cierto.

"¿Pasa algo grave?"

Apretó los labios antes de contestar. "Sí, Aeryn. Pasa algo grave: contigo y conmigo. Y como quiero que seamos amigos tenemos que hablar y aclarar las cosas."

Ella se revolvió incómoda, aún sin mirarle, y contestó muy seca. "Ya somos amigos, Crichton, no sé de qué hablas." Y empezó a levantarse, procurando darle la espalda para que no le viera la cara. Él le bloqueó el paso, buscando quedar frente a frente.

"No, Aeryn. Yo me siento mal, tú te sientes mal, y vamos a hablar de lo que pasó con T´raltixx. Ahora. Nadie nos espera, no hay reparaciones urgentes que hacer, y parece que de momento ninguno de los malos nos acosa más de lo habitual." Hizo una pausa, pero ella seguía sin mirarle.

"Mírame." Nada. "Mírame" Poco a poco levantó la cara, desafiándole a hacer algún comentario. Los signos de llanto estaban desapareciendo, pero todavía tenía los labios y los ojos bastante enrojecidos.

"Necesito disculparme por lo que dije el otro día."

"Ya lo hiciste, Crichton, los dos lo hicimos."

"Lo sé, Aeryn, pero no siento que sea suficiente."

"¿Y qué quieres?", replicó ella con agresividad, "¿hurgar otra vez en las heridas en vez de dejar que se curen?"

"Exactamente", la voz le salió muy seca en respuesta a la violencia de ella. Respiró hondo para volver a controlarse. "Necesitamos limpiar toda esta culpabilidad que hay ahora entre nosotros. Esta creciendo como si fuera un forúnculo que hay que reventar para desinfectarlo"

Ella arrugó la nariz. "No era necesario ser tan gráfico, Crichton."

Hizo una mueca. "Tal vez no. Pero me entiendes. Valoro mucho nuestra relación. No quiero sentirme incómodo contigo, ni quiero que a ti te suceda lo mismo."

Se lo quedó mirando, muy seria, y buscó apoyar la espalda en la curvatura del campo de fuerza. "John, me arrepiento de lo que te dije. No creo que seas un mono de laboratorio, ni que sólo sepas hablar, aunque a veces lo parezca", añadió con una mueca medio burlona. " A lo largo del tiempo has demostrado ser un camarada valioso y con recursos. También me arrepiento de haberte disparado." Finalizó, bajando la vista.

"Bueno, al menos tu puntería no era tan buena como habitualmente, sino estaría hecho un colador.", intentó bromear. Ella inició apenas una sonrisa.

Le cogió una mano. "Aeryn, siento mucho, mucho, todo lo que te dije. Sabes lo mucho que te admiro por haber sido capaz de romper con todo lo que te ataba a los pacificadores. Nunca pensaría de ti que eres una traidora. La lealtad es uno de tus rasgos más prominentes."

"Junto con el culo plano". La seca respuesta se le había escapado antes de pasar por su cerebro e hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Era una respuesta tan femenina, tan humana, que John se quedó sin palabras durante unos microts antes de balbucear: "Aeryn, eres preciosa. Puedes estar segura de que eres preciosa."

"Pero engordaré cuando envejezca, y tengo el culo plano, y piensas que soy frígida."

John cerró los ojos, encogido. No era el culo ni la futura obesidad lo que la había herido de veras. Lo de la frigidez había sido de lo peor que se le había escapado durante todo aquel patético melodrama. "Aeryn, en aquel momento no sabía lo que decía, e intentaba herirte por todos los medios..."

"Basándote en la verdad, o lo que tú ves como verdad", le interrumpió.

"Supongo que sí, pero pervirtiendo y exagerando esa verdad.", admitió en voz baja. Luego, a duras penas, la buscó con los ojos para proseguir... "¿No exageraste tú mis deficiencias, mi tendencia a hablar en exceso, mis fracasos...?"

Los ojos se le humedecieron. "Sí, John, pero al hacerlo los convertí en mentiras."

"Exactamente. No creo que seas frígida."

"Pero lo dijiste"

"Era mi frustración que hablaba."

Se miraron unos microts.

Qué demonios, pensó, mejor explicarse para bien o para mal. "No es fácil vivir a tu lado y sentirte tan distante, estuvimos juntos una vez, y no volvió a repetirse. Supongo que a veces la frustración sexual se convierte en enfado y fue lo que me hizo decir todas esas cosas horribles el otro día." Dijo todo aquello un poco apurado, lanzándole ojeadas breves para ver cómo se lo tomaba.

Los ojos grises de ella le miraban fijamente, muy grandes, llenando toda la cara. "Lo entiendo. A mí me pasa lo mismo."

Se quedó de piedra, con la boca entreabierta. Su expresión de sorpresa era tan tonta que ella apenas pudo contener la sonrisa.

"Crichton, tal vez te parezca frígida, pero soy de carne y hueso, y también me frustra que sólo hables cuando..."

No acabó la frase. De repente, casi sin saber cómo, la lengua de Crichton estaba acariciando la suya mientras sus manos la sujetaban por detrás de la nuca como para evitar que se escapara. Al principio no fue muy sensual, la sorpresa hizo que todo pareciera demasiado húmedo, demasiado invasor, demasiado... Pero después de un momento las manos de ella buscaron sus caderas para apretarlo contra sí y el calor le subió por la espina dorsal a la base del cráneo para bajar inmediatamente y estallarle en la vulva, que empezó a latirle con furia. Podía sentir la reacción equivalente en su compañero, apretado contra ella de arriba a abajo.

Los besos siguieron mucho, mucho tiempo. A veces abandonaban la boca del otro para desplazarse por la cara o por el cuello... oh, cómo le gustaba cuando la besaba de esa manera camino de las clavículas, pensó con un gemido.

Las manos de uno y otra nunca estaban quietas, a veces apretaban a su pareja contra sí, otras se deslizaban por debajo de las ropas, siempre provocando temblores y suaves quejas mientras la respiración iba subiendo de volumen y de intensidad.

Poco a poco las ropas fueron a parar al suelo. Primero chalecos y camisetas, todo acompañado de nuevas y excitantes ocupaciones: los torsos quedaban al descubierto, dejando libres amplios espacios para acariciar, pechos y espaldas que apretar, pezones para lamer y mordisquear... Qué curioso, pensó ella, que sus pezones sean tan sensibles como los míos, pero esa idea desapareció en una niebla de sensaciones placenteras cuando él se tomó la revancha mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por sus costados, rozándola apenas, insistiendo un poco más sólo al llegar a los pechos para juntárselos como si quisiera metérselos a la vez en la boca.

Más tarde llegaron las risas y los apuros para deshacer los lazos de las botas del otro en medio de la torpeza de la excitación, pero una vez más lograron convertirlo en un juego. Una vez liberadas las manos regresaron rápido a sus exploraciones. Primero suavemente, con caricias por encima de los pantalones y besos para comerse los quejidos del otro. Con los pantalones desabrochados, las manos se volvieron más insistentes... Ella estaba empapada, y los dedos de él paseaban de un lado a otro, aparentemente sin detenerse en ningún sitio, sólo disfrutando de la seda líquida, metiendo apenas los dedos en la entrada de la vagina, lo que la hizo temblar de arriba abajo, hasta que al final empezó a centrarse en el clítoris, lentamente, aumentado la tensión muy poco a poco. Creía que iba a volverse loca, y tuvo que centrarse muchísimo para no perderse en el placer que le estaba dando y poder devolvérselo al menos en parte. Él estaba duro como una piedra, y ella se apresuraba a extender la humedad que le goteaba de vez en cuando, acariciándole de arriba abajo, girando en el glande, apretando cada vez más firme, la otra mano ocupada en sus testículos, hasta que la mano de él la detuvo.

"Aeryn, por favor, para..." la voz sonaba ronca sobre su boca. Y a ella se le escapó una sonrisa.

"¿Y si no paro?"

La presión sobre el clítoris se volvió más intensa, y las manos de ella quedaron casi quietas con un grito estrangulado... "Si no paras la diversión acabará pronto para mí... y en todo caso parece que sé como hacerte parar", acabó con una risa profunda, que le salía del fondo de la garganta. "Hora de salir de estos pantalones¿no?"

Aeryn se limitó a asentir porque no confiaba en su propia voz.

Cuando los pantalones desaparecieron, ella le cogió por los hombros y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia el suelo, pero John se resistió, y la colocó frente al campo de fuerza, de pie, en un punto donde el reflejo era bastante nítido. Él estaba detrás, bien pegado –la erección buscando refugio en la parte alta de sus nalgas.

"Mira, Aeryn, quiero que te mires y veas lo bella que eres" dijo, mientras recorría su cuerpo con las manos casi con reverencia. "Eres bella ahora, y lo serás si llegamos a viejos. Serás bella cuando engordes y cuando tus nalgas estén caídas, si es que pasa algún día, en un futuro lejano. Para mí siempre serás igual de preciosa que el día que te vi por primera vez." Le cogió los pechos y se los acarició mientras se mecía suavemente contra sus caderas, con los ojos entrecerrados sin prisas, sin urgencia, de una forma más sensual que sexual. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro con un suspiro, y ese gesto pareció devolverle al momento que estaban disfrutando. Abandonó sus pechos, le cogió las manos y las apoyó contra el campo de fuerza.

"Quiero que te mires, Aeryn, y que nos veas a los dos mientras estoy contigo. No cierres los ojos, pase lo que pase.", ordenó.

Y se arrodilló delante de ella, separándole los labios con los dedos antes de comenzar a acariciarle el clítoris, primero con la punta de la lengua con toques leves, luego lamiéndola de arriba abajo, besándole los labios, cambiando el ritmo a medida que los gemidos de ella se iban convirtiendo en gritos cada vez más profundos. En un cierto momento, cuando los temblores de ella fueron en aumento, empezó a acariciar el interior de la vagina con índice y corazón mientras su lengua se concentraba otra vez en el clítoris. Durante todo aquel tiempo Aeryn mantuvo los ojos abiertos, viéndole darle placer en un esfuerzo de concentración que a la vez potenciaba sus sensaciones y retrasaba su orgasmo. Sólo cerró los ojos involuntariamente cuando llegó la oleada de convulsiones que la contrajo entera, entre gritos, mientras la espalda se arqueaba una y otra vez siguiendo los latigazos de placer que recorrían su espina dorsal.

Cuando sintió su orgasmo se retiró suavemente, sujetándola por las nalgas para evitar que cayese, metiendo la cara en su pubis mientras ella vibraba con las últimas contracciones. John pensó que el olor de su orgasmo era el perfume más exquisito que había olido nunca.

"Ahora tú", dijo ella entrecortadamente, intentando cambiar posiciones.

"No. Ahora no aguantaría mucha más estimulación, llevo demasiado tiempo sin ésto", medio se disculpó con una sonrisa. "Pero habrá más días¿no?" lo preguntó buscándola con los ojos, medio esperanzado y medio asustado.

"Cuenta con ello", dijo ella, sonriente, ayudándolo a levantarse.

"Pues vamos a acabar esto como Dios manda, nena", susurró él desde atrás, volviendo a colocarle las manos en la misma posición. "Misma orden de antes. Quiero que nos mires juntos, que veas lo buenos que somos el uno para el otro y recuerdes siempre lo hermosa que eres para mí. Ten los ojos abiertos todo el tiempo que puedas¿vale?" Le dijo mientras que acariciaba la vulva extrasensibilizada todavía, lo que le hizo doblar las rodillas. Sólo las manos de él impidieron que cayese.

"Vamos, John", susurró muy cerca de su boca cuando se sintió algo más firme, buscando sus besos sin dejar de mirarle a través del reflejo, "pero la próxima vez ni Cholak vendrá a salvarte".

En condiciones normales se habría reído, pero ella lo dijo con una voz tan grave y sensual que sólo pudo pensar, mientras entraba en ella con un gemido, casi cerrando los ojos por la sensación, que tenía la mejor voz de cama que había oído nunca, y que su corazón estaba perdido para siempre.

Con una mano la sujetó por la cadera, colocó la otra sobre el pubis con el dedo corazón directamente sobre su clítoris, y empezó a salir muy despacio, para entrar otra vez, despacio y profundamente en las primeras ocasiones, variando el ángulo hasta dar con la posición en que los jadeos de ella aumentaron de volumen, y sus movimientos se volvieron más urgentes. Sabía que no podía aguantar mucho más, así que empezó a empujar mucho más rápido, aumentando la fricción de sus dedos.

Ella estaba casi fuera de control, viendo su unión, viéndole y viéndose gritar de placer en el "espejo". De algún modo la estaba acariciando por dentro y por fuera en el mismo punto, y sabía que el orgasmo iba a estallar enseguida... muy pronto, fue lo último que pensó antes de verle cerrar los ojos, de sentirle derramarse, de acompañarle un microt después en otra sucesión de oleadas de placer que parecía al mismo tiempo eterna y demasiado corta.

Se dejaron caer al suelo, ya desconectados pero apretados el uno contra el otro, y ella pudo sentir el corazón de él, alborotado sobre su espalda y la mano, muy torpe, acariciándola suavemente como para sosegarla, mientras su boca se movía contra su hombro, susurrando sin palabras algo que no podía entender. Antes de adormilarse todavía pudo pensar que no había sido una mala forma de solucionar los problemas que T´raltixx había causado, y que el dolor emocional de querer a aquel hombre merecía la pena si había momentos así.

"Te amo. Te amo. Te amo" pronunciaba sin voz John Crichton sobre el hombro de su amante. Intentaba no pensar en el futuro. Sólo quería pensar en aquel momento, en la perfección absoluta de lo que había pasado, de dormirse juntos así, exhaustos y felices, aunque al cabo de un rato se despertaran helados y tuvieran que enfrentarse a sus demonios privados: los miedos de ella, su casi seguro distanciamiento, las alucinaciones de Scorpius. Sólo quería pensar en cómo habían logrado, con deseo y seguramente con amor, recomponer los pedazos de la relación que impedía que la locura que era su vida le sobrepasase del todo.


End file.
